The Eve Sheffield Story
by seuss fan
Summary: Eve Sheffield is the youngest of the Sheffield family. With a famous Dad and a rich family you'd think she'd just sit still. Yeah, right.
1. Chapter 1

The Eve Sheffield Story

By; Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own the Nanny or the virtual seventh season [which some of this story is based off of]). Please comment and enjoy! A/n: I thought of the concept for this story back in 2006, during the winter Olympics.)

Chapter 1: The First Twelve Years

Eve Katherine Sheffield was born along with her twin brother, Jonah Samuel Sheffield on May 19, 1999. She is one of five children including her sister Margaret, (who went on to establish her own modeling agency after her husband got fired from his), brother Brighton, (who leads a quiet life out by Napa Valley), and sister Grace (who went on to become a successful TV and film actress). With two famous sisters and a famous father it would seem that Eve was in store for a cushy life; never having to lift a finger. But instead of being an heiress Eve became an athlete.

When Eve was an infant and toddler she was somewhat rambunctious. She would consistently break furniture by spinning around in circles. Soon jumping was added into the mix. With no idea how or why Eve acted so strangely her parents just assumed it was normal behavior and ignored it. One day while her sister Margaret was visiting she suggested enrolling Eve in dance class. Two weeks later Eve was a student at Madame Girard's School of dance.

After one year of lessons Eve informed her mother that she didn't really like ballet all that much. It was fun but there was something she couldn't put her finger on that just didn't feel right. Once again Margaret was ready with another suggestion: figure skating. It was like dance except it was less restrictive; Eve could jump around all her pretty heart desired. Maxwell was leery, however. Figure skating was dangerous. He didn't want his little girl to get hurt. Fran assured him that even walking outside was dangerous. There could be a masked madman with a gun ready to shoot. Everything Eve did in her life was a risk. One more wouldn't hurt. One Saturday Max took Eve to the Culver Ice Arena for a trial lesson.

The instructor, Carl Lindsor, didn't think Eve could do it. He thought she was too overweight to be able to move properly. However, Eve had done her homework. She had watched some skating routines before she took to the ice. From the moment Eve's blades touched the ice it was apparent she had a gift. Although she wasn't perfect she moved with fluidity that not many kids her age possessed. Carl ate his words and permanently enrolled Eve in his Saturday morning class.

Before the course was out Carl came to realize that Eve had a plethora of potential. He suggested that Fran and Max should let Eve compete.

"No."

"But Max, she wants to do it."

"Fran, darling, do you know how tough competitive sports are?"

"Do you? You've never played anything in your entire life!"

"For your information I was on my high school's rugby team and I've been an avid hockey fan for years."

"Look, I know what you're saying but I think we should let her at least try it. You've seen her skate. She's like a modern day Peggy Fleming."

"Did you even understand what he told us? She needs four to five hours of skate training daily which includes choreography, two hours of private ballet training a week, and two to three hours of weight training a week, plus her skates need to be sharpened every two weeks. It's practically a multi-million dollar operation."

"What, we don't have the money?"

"Fran, can I sleep on it?"

"I could let you sleep on something else."

"Sex won't help me decide."

"It was worth a shot."

It took a week before Max caved. It's no doubt that Daddy's little girl had something to do with his decision.

"Daddy can I talk to you?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I can always stop work for you."

"I know I've asked you a million times but can I compete?"

"Eve, darling we've been through the pros and cons?"

"But, I really wanna do it."

"Eve, you say that now but I know you'll change your mind. You'll be taken away from your brother and friends."

"But Mommy said there's a way I can start kindergarten next year and still compete."

"Eve, you're four and a half, you don't know what you want."

"Yes, I do. Skating makes me feel really happy. Please daddy!"  
>From the moment Eve looked into Max's eyes he couldn't resist. He loved his littlest girl and couldn't help but say yes.<p>

Carl became Eve's coach. When school began Eve would get up at two in morning, get to the rink by 3, have four hours to work, take a nap in the car, and then head to school. It was an extremely hectic routine but she did without any complaints. The results from her hard work were incredible. In her first novice competition (there are three levels in competitive figure skating: novice, junior, and senior) she placed fourth, where most kids would place seventh. From then on Eve would receive either a silver medal or bronze. There was no stopping Eve, she was a tiny terror with the moves of a pro.

At home things weren't as peaceful as they were on the ice. The further Eve got into skating the more jealous Jonah became. It wasn't like they were joined at the hip. But they were always treated like equals. Now, everything was about Eve. And to top it all off with Grace college bound there was no one to pay attention to him and practically no one for Jonah to even try to hang out with. He would have hung out with Niles and C.C.'s daughter Emily but she was always around Eve, hanging on her every word. Jonah saw no other option but to get his sister back.

Jonah began acting out every time Eve left the house without him. He would throw things every time her name was spoken. And he would pick fights with her for absolutely no reason. Seeing how this would affect both of their youngest children's lives their parents tried to intervene. But everything they tried, (which included seeing three different family therapists) didn't help. After a year of trying Max and Fran had Eve and Jonah divided into separate classrooms. At home the two children ignored each other's presence. Max and Fran decided that life might be better if they weren't speaking.

The silent feud continued for five years. Eve continued to win competitions and get by in school and Jonah had just begun guitar lessons. Fran and Max had grown accustomed to the way their children behaved. Eve and Jonah's friends new that it was best that they ignored the twin who they weren't friends with. Everyone else in the Sheffield/Fine family got used to it too. But Nigel, Eve and Jonah's uncle, was the only one willing to speak up.

"Nigel, I love that you're visiting. I think since the fiasco at my bachelor party we've become better friends as well as brothers. Please don't make me hate you and ask you to leave."

"I just don't see how you can sit idly by and watch your kids behave like two year olds."

"You don't think I tried? Fran and I both tried. They prefer to act like this."

"I don't care what they prefer. This is not typical sibling behavior. Eve siblings who hate each other act more mature than this."

"Well, Nigel if you haven't noticed this isn't a typical family."

"That's not the point. I'm not suggesting that you force your kids to be friends. I'm just saying you should get them to communicate."

"How do you propose I go about doing that?"

"I'd like to take them back to France with me this summer. While we're there I'll force them to talk to each other."

"Nigel, that's absurd."

"It's seems to be your only option unless you want them living in the cone of silence for the rest of their lives."

"I'll talk it over with Fran alright."

"That's all I ask. I'd like an answer before I leave at the end of the week."

"Nigel, don't push it."

"Right, sorry."

That night Max and Fran had a long discussion. At the end of it they came to the conclusion that maybe it'd be best if he kids got away.

"This could work.' Fran whispered to Max as they got into bed.

"I hope you're right," Max replied. "Eve will need to take Carl with her."

"Jonah will just have to deal with that."

The next day Fran and max broke the news to eve and Jonah. Although it didn't go over well the kids had no choice, what their parents said was law. That Friday Eve and Jonah left with Nigel and his family on a plane to Paris, France.

When Eve and Jonah returned in late August they returned as friends. Completely bewildered as to how his brother had performed a miracle Max called his brother immediately after he brought Eve and Jonah home.

"It's a secret."

"You won't tell me?"

"Maybe one day Max, maybe one day."

In addition to Eve getting her brother back she also received a new coach. Although Eve had been doing well she would soon be leaving junior competition for the senior level. Carl didn't think he had what it took to coach a senior level competitor. He instead referred Eve to an old coach of Michelle Kwan's. His name was Scott Williams. Her choreographer and other instructors remained the same. As the former World junior champion armed with a coach that had an impeccable track record Eve was ready to enter senior level. Little did she know her troubles were not over.

During her time at junior level Eve had endured taunting. After all she was successful and her family was rich. But that month before she started senior level things took a turn for the extreme. Eve went to her skating clubs annual non-competition showcase. It was mandatory if skaters wanted to continue to be represented by the club. With senior competition so close Eve needed Culver's representation. While in the girls' dressing room, Eve noticed that the other skaters kept claiming to have to go to the bathroom. However, they never returned. Despite the sinking feeling that was in her gut Eve went to check on the other girls. As Eve approached the bathroom door the girls jumped out and sprayed her brand new outfit with tomato juice. If it had been someone else Eve might have enjoyed how the juice looked like fake blood. But the outfit was on her body. To top it off the outfit was a gift from her Great Grandma Yetta who had just passed away. They ran back towards the dressing room, leaving Eve crying on the floor. Eve was able to find her mother sand coach in the lobby. Knowing Fran she had a backup outfit in her car. Eve gave a beautiful performance that night, skating to a pop music medley. She looked beautiful and happy but inside she was angry and hurt.

The next day Eve approached her father with a business proposition.

"You want to do what?"

"I want to pay for my skating."

"Eve, sweetheart… you don't have enough money to do that. Your allowance would barely cover the cost of having your skates sharpened."

"Look, I know skating is expensive. What with the skates, and the private rink time, and the costumes, and the ballet lessons, and the weight training, and the travel all over the world it's a hassle. I'm just suggesting that I take the pressure of your hands."

"I'm not increasing your allowance."

"I didn't say that!"

"And you're too young to work."

"Dad! I'm not asking that I pay for everything. I'm saying that I'll start paying a portion of the costs starting now. Every year he portion will increase until eventually I'm paying for everything myself."

"And how do you propose to acquire these funds?"

"From birthday money that I've saved. Plus, now that I'm a senior companies will start wanting to endorse me."

"Does this have something to do with what happened yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Eve, those girls are jealous. They just wanted to intimidate you."

"Maybe so. But they're right. A good portion of why I'm so successful is because you have the money to help me be successful. Some parents have to take out loans just so their kids can get time on the ice."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll support you."

"You're the best, Dad."

"I try sweetheart. I try."

Eve had come a long way in twelve (now thirteen) years. She found a career (sort of), she had lost a brother and gained him back, and to top it all off she had begun to financially distance herself from her parents. I now present to you the rest of Eve Sheffield's story. The first twelve years is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eve Sheffield Story

By; Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own the Nanny or the virtual seventh season [which some of this story is based off of]). Please comment and enjoy! A/n: I thought of the concept for this story back in 2006, during the winter Olympics.)

Chapter 2: Losing my Religion

Eve returned from her summer break ready to rock her first year in senior competition. Although she was in France all summer she still brought her coach and choreographer with her. After all, a day lost in training is equal to falling in the rankings. Eve normally didn't care about medals; all she wanted to do was her best. But next year was an Olympic year. If her routines were good enough she might be able to snag a spot on the U.S. women's figure skating team. She'd be the youngest competitor. And she'd make history.

Jonah on the other hand was just trying to deal with being in the seventh grade. The homework was harder, the girls were cuter, and to top it off Jonah had the math teacher from hell. Contrary to what most people though Jonah was actually very smart. However, this teacher was so strict Jonah was having trouble keeping up with all her demands. Although Jonah was struggling he decided to stay strong. After all school had just started. Maybe she'd mellow out as the year went on.

Combined Eve and Jonah settled nicely into being friends again. They had a few classes together, developed common interests, and even sat with each other at lunch. Things weren't perfect. They were after all brother and sister; they were bound to fight at some point. But for the most part everything was fine. Whatever magic Nigel had used had definitely stuck. The siblings' friends were freaked out. But little by little, things got easier for everyone involved in Jonah and Eve's lives.

Since Eve's decision to go to public school and be a skater had her training from three to six in the morning she always arrived to school half-asleep. But even taking a half hour nap in the car couldn't prevent her from falling asleep during first period. After being threatened with detention twice Eve was forced to reconsider home schooling.

"No."

"Eve, maybe you should listen to your parents."  
>"My parents? Emily, I think you mean my father."<p>

"Whatever. You've never gotten a detention before in your life. Maybe you should just admit that you can't balance your career and school and do what every other skater does."

"But I don't want to give up school. As hellish as it can be at times I'd rather have social interaction over being isolated."

"Eve, you have friends. And believe it or not they will still talk to you even if your home schooled!"

"I just don't want to change."

"You changed coaches."

"Not the point. I have an amazing life and an amazing career. As much as I love both going to school is the one thing that makes me feel normal."

"I understand. I just don't want to see you getting in trouble again."

"I'm gonna start drinking five hour energy."

"Hopefully that'll help."

"And if not it's only Creative Expressions class. It's not even that important."

The next week Eve would come to eat her words.

Armed with five hour energy Eve thought she was ready for this week's journal sharing extravaganza. She's was wrong.

"This creative discussion topic is culture. This week we'll be discussing our ethnic background whether that be a culture that derives from religion or another ethnicity. Before we write in our journals and divide into journal groups would anybody like to share what culture they are a part of?"

After Mr. Lentin finished speaking practically everyone in class raised their hands. One kid proudly boasted they were Italian. Another that they were Polish. After three more kids Mr. Lentin put an end to the discussion and instructed his students to write in their journals. This would be the part Eve would take a nap. But today, besides the energy drink, Eve was wide awake. Her culture? She had no culture. Eve and her brother were raised in a very non-ethnic environment. Since her parents were of different faiths they celebrated both Chanukah and Christmas. They didn't really practice any other cultures. They were just American. Eve tried to write about her American pride but as she packed up her things she knew that what she had written wasn't enough.

The idea of culture stayed on Eve's mind all day. She still focused on the rest of her subjects, Emily's crisis with her latest crush, ballet, and weight training. But when Eve sat down to begin her homework she realized she needed to get this culture matter settled. After all, Mr. Lentin was extremely impressed with Eve's attentiveness in class. She needed to keep up the good work if she didn't want another detention threat. Eve couldn't talk to her mother; she'd talk her ear off. She couldn't reach out to her father, he was always working. And Jonah and Grace didn't have enough life experience to help her. Eve picked up the phone and called the only person she knew could help. Her grandfather, Morty. Her father's mother had never bothered with her. And as much as she loved her grandmother Sylvia for shopping and gossiping her grandfather was the only person she truly connected with.

"Evela? It's almost ten-thirty. I was just about to go to sleep."

"I'm sorry, did I wake grandma up?"

"No, she's making herself a late-night snack. What's up, my dear?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"What culture should I be?"

"Excuse me?"

"We were discussing our ethnicities in Creative expressions…."

"That class you always fall asleep in?"

"Yeah. And I came to the conclusion that I really don't adhere to any ethnicity or religion."

"I can help you with that, Evela. You are half Jewish and half Christian. Just make a list comparing which religion you feel closer to and go with that."

"That's all the grandfatherly advice you have?"

"It's late. My brain's starting to shut down."

"I'll try it anyway. I love you."

"Love you, too. Sleep well my dear."

As Eve hung up the phone she still thought her grandfather was crazy but he had never been wrong before. She pulled out a tablet and a pencil and proceeded to make a Judaism/Christianity pro/con list.

By the time Eve woke up to get ready for skate training she knew what religion she wanted to be.

"Mom, I want to convert to Judaism."

"And good morning to you, too. What do you mean convert? You're already Jewish."

"I'm half Jewish."

"So?"

"I'd like to practice Judaism twenty-four seven."

"You're not saying you want to be Orthodox are you?"

"No, Reform is fine. I just want to do it instead of being it, you know."

"That's great, honey. What drove you to this conclusion?"

"We were discussing ethnicity in creative expressions and I realized that I don' really have one or feel close to any religion. So, I had a talk with Grandpa and decided that I feel closer to Judaism."

"Your great-grandma Yetta would be so proud. May she rest in peace."

"So, since I'm gonna be thirteen soon the next logical step would be for me to have a bat mitzvah."

"Actually, according to the text girls can get bat mitzvahed at twelve."  
>"Really"<p>

"Yep. I'll talk with grandma Sylvia's rabbi, look over your competition schedule and you'll be all set."

"Thanks, mom. You think dad will be okay with this?"

"Honey, you're his little girl. He'll do anything for you."

As Eve finished her breakfast she knew she would have something interesting to write in her journal today.

That night at dinner Eve decided to break the news to her father about wanting to seriously pursue Judaism. She knew her mom had a plan but she didn't feel like hearing them fight.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'd like to pursue Judaism full time and in order to do that I'd need to have a bat mitzvah. Can't believe I said that that fast."

"Where did this idea come from?"

"School."

"So, which of your classes is encouraging you to partake in Judaism?"

"Well, in creative expressions we needed to do a journal based on what culture or ethnicity we are and since I don't really have anything like that that I identify with I talked to Grandpa. And he suggested I make a list regarding which of our family's two religions I feel closer to. And I feel closer to Judaism."

"Well, I guess that's alright. But do you really have time for this sweetheart?"

"Mom said she would look at my competition schedule and work it out with Grandma's rabbi."

"Well, if your mother's okay with it then I'm okay with it, too."

"Thank you, Daddy. That was easier than I thought."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Go get ready for weight training."

"Dad, can I do the whole Judaism thing too?"

"Is this just because your sister wants to do it?"

"Perhaps a little."

"Sure son."

"Look's like I'm gonna have an even bigger affair to plan."

"Please tell me we have no more celebrations for a awhile."

"Well, Dad you still have to pay the rent for my new apartment. And of course I'm gonna get married eventually." Grace chimed in.

"Just take all my money now!"

"Is that a legitimate offer?"

"Jonah!"

"Just kidding."

Eve was now juggling a more than full plate. From skating, to choreography meetings, to ballet lessons, weight training, to school, national, state, and international skating competitions, and bat mitzvah lessons Eve was burning the candle at both ends. Once again her father brought up the suggestion of being home schooled. And once again Eve put up a fight. Her grades were still good. She was getting enough sleep to go about her day. And if need be she would postpone her and Jonah's b'nai mitzvah. As much as Eve didn't like to admit it she was a spoiled princess. Everywhere but on the ice Eve felt entitled to get what she wanted. If Eve wanted her cake and to eat it too then her father should let her. Max knew that he couldn't win and backed off. Each year school would get harder and harder. Eventually, Eve would cave.

As the winter holidays approached Eve was in the heat of competition. Although she was a newbie to this level her results were still impressive. The teasing continued but with Eve's new financial agreement wit her dad she didn't feel as hurt by the negative comments. Eve's good friend and fellow competitor, from northern California, Erica was close behind Eve in the rankings. This pattern was something the girls were fairly used to. For years, from competition to competition, either Eve placed before Erica or Erica placed before Eve. However, what the press saw as a budding rivalry the girls saw as nothing to worry about. All Eve and Erica ever cared about was their own performance. As long as they finished somewhere within the top three or four they were satisfied. Since the two had similar mindsets when it came to competing they became lifelong friends. Whenever Erica was in the neighborhood she would always hang out with Eve and Emily. The girls were inseparable. And they couldn't have been happier.

"I love winter break!"

"Emily, don't gloat."

"I'm not gloating. I have more time to spend with you guys."

"I've missed you, Emily."

"I've missed you too Erica."

"So, you guys want to hit up the mall?"

"Not today."

"I can't believe you guys are leaving for Europe in four days."

"I know. No rest for the weary."

"And I just got here too. I never get enough time to spend with you guys."

"I know whenever I see you I's always in the dressing room before we go on."

"And I only get to talk to you Erica through Skype."

"For figure skaters sacrifices have to be made."  
>"<p>

"True that, sister."

"So, what are we gonna do before you guys head off to your first love; being on the ice."

"While, Emily I'm ignoring your sarcastic tone how about we have a little dance party?"

"Good idea. Got my IPod right here."

"I'll get my cds from the guest house."

"I still find it weird that she says he guest house."  
>"Her dad is our butler. It's where my dad decided they would stay."<p>

"I'm back."

"You were gone for twenty seconds."

"I ran."

"What you got, girl?"

"Britney, Gaga, Beatles, Muse…"

"The goods."

"There's more where that came from."

"I can see why you two are friends."

"I was there with her when she bought most of these cds."

"Eve has helped mold my musical tastes."

"I am pleased. You got her addicted to the pop trinity."

"That isn't all."

"Eve this is in honor of you."  
>"Oh no…"<p>

"Drake Bell!"

"Oy, you're still in love with him?"

"His music is old but he's dreamy. And he's talented."

"I guess."

"You gonna insult my music?"  
>"I'm just playin. Crank it up!"<br>"I love him so much. I just wish one day he'd play me like he plays his guitar."

While Eve was daydreaming Jonah was standing at the door; having laughter filled holiday.

"Jonah! That's not funny! Get out before I call mom and tell her to come home so she can punish you!"

"I'm sorry! That's just an Eve Sheffield classic. It's going on Twitter!"

"Don't you dare tweet that!"

"No, I'll do you one better. I'll make it into a song."

"Wait, you're right. That would make a really good song."

"I was joking but wait you are right. Wanna write it with me?"

"Sure."

"He closed his door with her behind it."

"Thus ends our dance party?"

"We can still jam to some Gaga or Britney."

"Put on the holy trinity!"

Eve left for the Grand Prix a few days later. The competition went well. She placed fifth, Erica placed seventh. For her first year in senior completion Eve was pleased. The season wasn't over yet. Eve still had her final two competitions; the US nationals and the International skating championships. She was nervous for both of them. But the way things were going so far Eve was confident she'd do well. As for school, she was doing better. Her grades had gone from C's and B's to B's and B+'s. Eve's father was slightly disappointed but considering everything else Eve had on her plate while trying to be a normal mall loving movie watching teen he decided to cut her a break.

Eve finished out the end of skating season with flying colors; she placed fourth internationally and fifth nationally. Eve knew that if she kept working hard she'd make the Olympic team the following year. With a few months left until her birthday Eve focused on school, her brief off season, being a teenage girl, and of course practicing for her bat mitzvah. Although her schedule was tight Eve had immersed herself in Jewish culture. She celebrated Shabbat no matter where she was. She went to services when she had the time. She even added some Israeli music to her playlist. Eve had come to identify more and more with her religion as the year continued on. And she couldn't' wait to read from the Torah and make everything official.


End file.
